


Curious

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Toy, Bottom Jensen, Dom Misha, Kissing, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Jensen, Top Misha, Vibrators, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha explores Jensen's apartment and stumbles on a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

Misha knows Jensen is a curious little thing. The younger man is always pushing barriers of friendship but he never expects Misha to push back. He thought all the playful flirting and sneaky cuddles hugs were just a game. He knows there are feelings. Strong feelings which have Misha smiling when Jensen cuddles up to him on set. His heart always flutters when Jensen texts him in the early morning with useless information about lionfish.

One night after a few too many beers and a couple of double shots; more buzzed than anything, Misha starts to snoop through Jensen's things. He comes across a little vibrator and a glass dildo with all sorts of ridges and bumps. He can’t take his eyes off them as he imagines Jensen taking the toy, ass up and hips wiggling as he stretches gloriously around the glass.

He takes them out to Jensen who is laying over the whole sofa and Misha straddles him, swinging his leg over his lap. He grinds down a little to find Jensen half-hard already, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown. It takes him two seconds to realise Jensen must have been touching himself while Misha went to explore.  


Making eye contact, Misha feels arousal race though him. He finds himself yanked forward by Jensen’s greedy hands. Their lips smash together with little tenderness, Jensen kisses him like he is trying to climb into his mouth.

Between the seventh and eighth kiss they both end up naked. Jensen is spread out over the sofa, Misha kissing his belly and hips. He is on his knees, watching as Jensen writhes above him. His hole stretched prettily around the vibrator and Misha's finger. He pumps the toy into him, making Jensen keen and buck his hips, fucking back onto Misha with a desperate cry. Misha is kisses over his cock, lapping up the pearly little drop of precome rolling down his fat member. 

Misha slides two fingers into Jen, the toy pressed tight against his taint. Cock jumping excitedly as Misha scissors him open. Jensen is whining and begging, alcohol dissolving the filter in his brain. For the most part Misha is quiet. His cock achingly hard against his hip as Jensen dirty talks him. 

Once Jensen is stretched nice and wide, gaping as Misha slides the head of the glass toy into him. He greedily gobbles it up, taking it in, his head thrown back and hands tight on Misha's shoulders.

He fucks Jensen with the toy, rotating it clockwise and anti-clockwise. Rubbing the bulbs over Jensen's prostate with every flick of his wrist. Teasing strokes have Jensen begging. Telling Misha that he is going to come, Misha can’t help but press sloppy kisses over his exposed hips and down over his cock. The little vibrator is buzzing away on the floor. Picking it up, with a wicked smile he presses the toy to Jensen’s cock. 

Jensen comes with a scream. The glass toy rubbing over his prostate insistently as he bucks his hips. His chest heaves as come spills over his freckled chest. Misha milks him through his orgasm watching as every last drop of come spurts from his cock and over him.  


Misha leaves Jensen filled as he climbs into his lap. Arm around his neck as he holds the vibrator against his own cock, rutting up against Jensen’s come covered stomach. Misha comes within a minutes, streaks of his cock mixing with the mess on Jensen’s belly. 

They fall back against the sofa, Misha rocking against Jensen as they hold each other tight. Jensen whimpers at the extra stimulation, his kisses softer and tender now. Misha sweeps his fingers through Jensen’s hair, nuzzling his cheek.


End file.
